The cure to almost everything
by DeviousNeko
Summary: Hermione Granger is in a bit of a predicament.She is to host a creature-care ceremony for "awareness and fairness", but has yet to recieve help!Then Draco Malfoy was incapacitated and needed care and a cure. If She could help him out, could he help her?
1. Not your average challenge

**A/N: **WHEEEE!!! FINALLY I write something!! okay so this is my second Dramione fic, but first on this website. It's a little bit of a slow start so sorry in advance for those who want dramione smut right away. We'll get to the snogging, people, I promise! I really enjoy hearing what people think about it like any other writer -is amatuer- so review it to your heart's content.

Hope you like it!~

Deeevy~

* * *

_"Harry?"_

_"Yeah, 'Mione?"_

_"I was just going to ask- if you think people can change..?"_

_"Anyone can change if they try, 'Mione. You should- probably not waste time on trying to reform someone though, if that's what you were getting at."_

_"Oh, no, of course not. You are who you are, right?"_

--

Of course, at that time, that was not what Hermione Granger wanted to hear. In fact, it was very close to the last thing she would want to hear ever- for you see, Hermione was planning on hosting something hopefully everyone would learn about. In due time she had hoped, everyone would grow aware. She was planning on raising awareness for elves and magical creatures, informing people how they can feel, hurt and think. With this at her side, she had hoped to make everyone change for the better, and hopefully give elves real jobs, clothing and a place to live. But- obviously, it would cost a lot of money she didn't have, so she was doing this to raise money.

"Two weeks," she read on the daily prophet. She shook her head in disbelief and threw it over to Ron to catch.

"Bloody hell, how am I supposed to get everything ready for then?" She questioned herself. Ron looked over as if she was talking to him, but quickly realized she wasn't.

He swallowed and said, "Maybe, if by some huge stroke of luck, we can."

She glared at him- one of her glares that burned right through his head, and he quickly decided that road was not one to be traveled- the "maybe if we're lucky" road.

"And- what do you mean 'we'?" she asked him, her voice steadily rising.

"I was hoping to help you, 'Mione. Harry's been busy, so, maybe I thought I could help out,"

She smiled for a moment, and then realized something.

"You have a date with Lavender tonight, don't you Ron."

Ron felt the urge to stand up and run- anything but sit here and talk with his best friend about a girlfriend she absolutely despised.

"Forget it," she said, "I'll find someone else to help me."

"'Mione please!" he called after her

"Just- go."

He walked outside, having done nothing wrong, and bloody well fine with that. Hermione slumped down on her bed in her room. She was completely hopeless at finding people to help her- and considering Ron was offering it for free- she completely dumped him! And to go back to him and beg for help- well that would forever wound her pride.

"Damn…" She cursed herself- cupping her face in her hands and turning to lie face down on the pillow.

"Who would help me?"

"Hey Hermione!" Ginny said walking into the room. She stared at the Gryffindor banner hanging proudly beside the window. She smiled as she walked into the room, maybe a little too cozily hosting five beds belonging to five individual girls.

"Have you seen Harry?" She asked, ever cheerfully.

"Probably in the common room," she replied in disdain.

"Alright, but, is something the matter? You don't look like you normally do."

"How very inquisitive of you, Ginny." Hermione replied bitterly.

Ginny turned away for a second, and then sat on the bed next to Hermione. She almost reached a hand to Hermione, but then quickly retracted it.

"Is it about my brother?" Ginny asked softly

Hermione got up only to look at Ginny with a look of pure disgust.

"Don't talk to me about your stupid brother- he's just fine dating that dumb bimbo," she scoffed cynically

"And obviously you're alright with it," Ginny laughed sarcastically.

"I don't care about who your brother dates- that is completely up to him- but I wished he had more taste then that of a blind ogre," Hermione remarked, her face buried in her pillow.

"Hermione, it's okay if you have a problem with my brother dating that- lavender person," Ginny said as soothingly as she could.

Hermione turned on her side to look Ginny in the eye. Ginny's face lightened up a bit to see Hermione turn to her, but she did not smile. Hermione smiled sadly at Ginny and gripped the pillow in a fist.

"I can't stand it," Hermione said feeling disgusted as each word slipped out of her mouth.

Ginny then got up from her sitting position, and then knelt beside Hermione. She took her hand and smiled.

"He's a slimy git," Ginny said with a laugh.

Hermione's eyes lit up knowing that her friend was on her side. Ginny quickly decided it might be the time to change the subject.

"Did you hear about that prick, Malfoy?"

Hermione scoffed.

"Why would I care what happens to Malfoy?" Hermione giggled darkly.

"I don't bloody care if he's torn apart by wild Centaurs and then has his remains thrown off the largest building they can find."

Ginny smiled sheepishly at her graphic description of, "How she would like the end to come for Malfoy," but continued with her story.

"Snape is worried he might be critically wounded from a class- apparently he was a little bit unsafe with a magical creature. So, he's making a contest where one or two top people in his class may try whatever they can to make Malfoy better. The program is almost a month long! Could you believe spending one whole month with Malfoy??" Ginny cackled. Hermione laughed out loud at the mere thought.

"No, Ginny. I don't think there is a worse hell then having to tend to a sick Malfoy- groggy and needy, no doubt, and not get a galleon." Hermione jeered.

"Well," Ginny continued, "actually, the person who cures Malfoy of his ailment not only betters the chance of winning the house cup, but is awarded with something- I don't quite remember what it was. Some old book I think- really famous, though!"

Hermione felt her heart sink.

"A book you say?" she began, "Well, um, has anyone, tried out for curing him?"

"Nope," Ginny said triumphantly, "Only the top kids in Snape's class will be able to even try out! I think you have to perform something in his defense against the dark arts class to be able to aid him. He's leaving whoever wants to do it to try this by themselves with no help from anything no doubt." Ginny said.

Hermione suddenly felt intrigued.

"Are we allowed to consult books?" Hermione felt herself surprised to even be asking such a question.

"Yes," Ginny replied plainly, "And Snape also said that if no one offers to do this task for him, he might have to choose someone. You can only imagine how that would go, right?"

Hermione felt herself remembering that she was one of the top students in his class- and suddenly, she felt everything in her world click.

* * *

**A/N:** Good? Not Good? A horrible waste of less then five minutes? Well, I'm kind of hoping eveything was good. More chapters on the way- and I'll update my next story as soon as I can. Promise.

Love to all them breathin's

Deeevy~~


	2. Why can't it be me?

**A/N: **Okey doke, this is me talking to you again, with my lovely flawless english*snort*. Alright so here's chapter two!! I hope it tickles your fancy- and, I know, Draco Malfoy -my hero- has not yet been introduced, but in due time -prefferably the next chapter- he will make a quaint appearance.

Good day to you all!~,

Deeevy~

* * *

"You can't seriously be considering this!!" Ginny persisted for what Hermione felt was the eighty fifth time.

"Ginny, I assure you, if someone had just said do this or eat a dozen dung beetles I swear to you I would choose the dung beetles."

"What if they made you marry an ogre?" she persisted yet again

"Then I'd choose the ogre."

"Or if you were the maid of honor at Ron and Lavender's wedding?"

That was working one of Hermione's last nerves. Ginny saw her shoulders tense and could almost feel the knot in Hermione's chest when Ginny had said that. She instantly took it back, happy that nothing too awful had happened yet.

"I promise you Ginny, I would choose anything over tending to that weak bastard,"

"What if they made you snog him?"

"I BEG YOUR PARDON!" Hermione shouted at her disgustedly.

"You know? If they said either tend to the poor git or snog him senseless, what would you do?" Ginny's face was pure mischief.

Hermione felt herself at a loss for words.

"Well that's just not fair!" she protested, "I would never do anything even remotely related to that blasted Malfoy," Hermione said finally feeling better about the situation.

"So you'd snog him?" Ginny asked crudely

"GOD NO!" Hermione blurted without a second thought, making a couple people turn their heads to stare.

"Well? Those are your options," Ginny replied curtly.

Hermione paused. She knew she would never EVER say she'd snog someone as vile as Malfoy- he belonged in another planet, however, if she said she would rather take care of him- that would mean to understand him on a level she believed she didn't have time to understand. She let herself think for a minute before saying the only thing better then, 'neither'.

"Ginny, would you snog him?"

"No!" Ginny replied. Not as passionately as Hermione has asserted, but still all the while disgusted.

Ginny then stared at Hermione as if she had been speckled with neon colours. Quite an imaginary sight to see, Hermione laughed inwardly.

"But, Hermione," Ginny said, "Imagine if he wasn't so cold- If he had more then one layer to his thick skin. Would you? He would be attractive if he weren't such a rude and incompetent arse, not to mention a pureblood of one of the highest families- but what if he wasn't?"

Hermione stood frozen on the spot, trying to look like she wasn't herself asking that very same question.

"People don't change," she said bitterly, talking more to herself then she was to Ginny.

Hermione would've liked to know a Draco Malfoy that wasn't a total and complete arsehole. If he was real, or maybe, if eons ago that boy existed Hermione would have liked to meet him. Because Ginny wasn't completely wrong when she stated he would be more attractive if he were nice. Wait, no, she said he would be attractive- '_did I just say Draco Malfoy would be __**more**__ attractive?? Ridiculous! He's not the least bit attractive_' she told herself.

"Um, earth to Hermione?" Ginny asked, waving her hand in front of her.

"Oh, right, sorry Ginny. I was just daydreaming,"

Ginny's eyes grew wide with mischief.

"Of a nicer Malfoy perhaps?" She giggled.

"Ginny, I'm getting tired of playing these silly games with you. You're acting stupid to think I could ever dream about-,"

Harry, who was following them as quietly as a mouse, cut off Hermione and said,

"Dreaming about who, Hermione?"  
This earned Harry a very sincere and startled squeal from Hermione, literally almost jumping into Ginny's arms.

"Merlin's beard Harry, never do that again," she said, air that was lost on her gasp returning slowly.

"Hermione you sly minx, you're not dreaming about my brother Ronald Weasley are you??" Ginny said, obviously thinking dreaming about Ron wouldn't be as bad as dreaming about Malfoy. She wasn't wrong, but Hermione would rather avoid the situation altogether.

Harry beamed at Hermione.

"Don't worry, Hermione, I won't tell anyone," he smiled at her and bit into a shiny red apple and walked off coolly.

Ginny sighed dreamily.

"Isn't he just so- so-,"

"Completely and utterly oblivious," Hermione finished, obviously pleased with the lack of questions she had been presented with.

Ginny looked a little ashamed with herself and nodded.

"C'mon Ginny, let's get to class, I want to know all the details about stupid Malfoy,"

Ginny smiled slyly and put an arm around Hermione's shoulder.

"Oh, Hermione, you'll absolutely adore this…"

Hermione groaned and they walked down the halls, discussing the terms Snape had left few hopefuls with.

**

"So you're saying the book is called, what I might ask?"

Ginny smiled and whispered a title in her ear. Hermione's eyes widened a bit and then realized Ginny quoted it as, 'really famous' and wanted it anyway.

"So you're saying, the only people who will know about it will be Snape, and the person who has keenly decided to ruin a perfectly good month of their life, right?"

Ginny nodded.

"And, say, they were to tell their best friends, how do you think they would react? Would they keep the secret?"

Ginny nodded, eyes narrowing.

"And, would their best friends ensure that no rumors would spread between the aforementioned caretaker and whom they take care of?"

Ginny's mouth opened in a smile, but no noise came out. She nodded three times and stared Hermione in the face.

"Hermione?"

She turned around to face Ginny.

"Are you going to do this? I mean, no boy in this entire school would be a worse person to take care of! And- you've heard what he calls you- it's despicable. You can't really expect that during a months time, you can reform him?"

A vibrant flashback whizzed through Hermione's head; a conversation with Harry- and a rather short one at that. The words buzzed around her head…

_"Anyone can change if they try, 'Mione. You should- probably not waste time on trying to reform someone though, if that's what you were getting at."_

"You are who you are Ginny. But if people don't like who you are… Someone's bound to come along and try to change you. Why can't that be me?

* * *

**A/N: **Ah, Hermione. Ever the naive one aren't we? Well, my lovely readers, as the fued between Hermione and Draco is obviously more evident then the fact Ron has more then a few freckles, I assume you know why I believe Hermione is silly to believe Draco would allow her to tend to him- without him putting up a fight- possible getting tangled- and OH! I've said too much:P

See that pretty green button? You know how badly you want to press it... Go on... DO IT :D

Love~ Deevy


	3. There never was a relationship NEVER!

**A/N: **Ah, gone were the days when I could write 2000 words in a mere 30 minutes.... I miss those days... :D

So this is the conclusion to the MASSIVE three chapter introduction to Hermione's problem. Fourth chapter might begin with Draco, it might not:P ohoho... It's also where I introduce the headmaster himself, (no he's not dead yet, this is during the sixth book if you didn't notice) and McGonagall. A lot of long dialouge in this, but it's important- so read it. p.s I also loooveee metaphors. You might see one or two.

Lovveee~~~ Deeevy:D

* * *

It was cold the next morning. In fact, it was rather dreadful- no sun, very cool and it seemed like all the blue skies had disappeared into a large, grey cloud.

'_Quite a fitting day for the day I'm to ask Snape to try to cure the malevolent lost soul that is Malfoy_,' She thought to herself.

Harry caught up with her. Hermione turned around to smile at Harry. Harry kept a blank expression.

"Hermione, this isn't your best idea- in fact, I doubt it's in the top 100," Harry said matter-of-factly

"I know Harry. I know that Ron and you will be furious, and I know that this seems like a stupid idea, but what if I can change him?" Hermione asked, hope shimmering in her brown eyes.

"Hermione. There is no way that Malfoy- the slimiest and stupidest bloke there is- would actually accept the fact that you're trying to change him for the better. He'll only hurt you, Hermione. And- I don't want to be there when that happens, I'd rather avoid it altogether,"

Hermione's chest tightened.

"Harry, there's a book; a very rare book that I researched at the library. There's only one of it in existence and I believe it will help you on your conquest. I need to get that book for the three of us and this is the only way,"

"Are you sure Hermione?"

"Harry, it's as if Snape is taunting me with it- he knows I want it, he knows we need it, and he's giving us a chance to get it. I'm sorry, but being the only one able to, I really need to do this, Harry."

Harry put both hands on her shoulders.

"Alright. If this book will really help us, then by all means- but if he hurts you, you need to go to Ron or I, okay? No talking to Snape or talking back to Malfoy. I've met his family. They are truly the scum of the underworld and I'd really rather you not getting involved with them. So I know this sounds blasphemous- but you must keep him happy at all costs."

Hermione cringed at the idea. '_What makes him happy? Dipping small children into a vat of spiders and creepy things and watching them fend for themselves_?'

"Hermione," Harry began, "Don't get into too much trouble, okay?"

Hermione smiled half-heartedly.

"Harry, don't be ridiculous. I would never get too far into the water without testing the temperature I assure you," she said.

"I'm glad," he said back. And with that, he gave a curt nod and walked off to class. Hermione hesitated for a minute. Then, she felt a lingering shadow over her back.

"Not yet going to class I see, Ms. Granger," a familiar voice asked from behind her.

Hermione wheeled around quickly to see professor McGonagall's kind, smiling, if even a little questioning face. She felt heat flush her cheeks, as she was not one to be late to class. The professor then sighed, and looked at Hermione without saying anything for a good long time.

"Professor Dumbledore would like a word with you, Ms. Granger,"

Hermione swallowed a large quantity of air as she mouthed, 'me?'

The professor nodded solemnly and escorted her to a large chamber. She set Hermione on the ground as it began to rise gradually into the air.

"I will notify your teachers miss. Granger. And don't be too long- He has other business to attend to."

Hermione cringed as she walked up a few steps as she was rising.

_"Like escalators for a castle," _she told herself quietly.

She reached the top and it stopped with a loud shifting noise. She stepped off it and watched it go back to being just a floor.

She then saw an average man with his back turned to her- obviously very old, with a long flowing white beard drifting a little off his chest in the wind. He was gazing out an open window. She knew it was Dumbledore, but her head was screaming, '_you've done nothing wrong! Just leave_!'

"I think you'll see that there is a small bowl of jelly beans on my desk," he said, "Please help yourself."

Hermione smiled inwardly at his unconditional kindness and took a step towards his desk. But, being Hermione, she refused to let herself take one until she was comfortable with the conversation.

"Sir, what's happened? Why am I standing in your office right now?" She was clearly sincere and wondering, so Dumbledore came down the long spiral staircase and looked at her through half-moon spectacles.

"I hear you are about to ask Severus to treat Mr. Malfoy, is that correct?"

Hermione's cheeks tinted pink. She was utterly befuddled on how quickly the news had spread.

"Um, sir, I hadn't exactly set the idea in stone- mostly because-," She began, but felt at a loss for words on how to describe their "delicate situation"

"I understand your relationship with Mr. Malfoy is not what you would like it to be," He said, looking out under his eyebrows

"Sir! I do beg your pardon, but if there is an alternative to even looking at that lowlife then I would choose it. I do dislike him to a very high degree, I do not deny that fact, but there is nothing that needs to change. _And there is no relationship_!!"

Dumbledore smiled kindly and made Hermione shrug her shoulders sheepishly.

"I know it's not what you had imagined, Miss Granger. Mostly because of your difference in families- and I know his family is quite the intolerable one," He said inquisitively.

"I agree sir! His family has treated me so awfully over the years- and the name he calls me is just- just-,"

"Despicable," Dumbledore finished for her. She nodded brightly, though still maintaining a very serious disposition.

"I do understand your start with a mister Malfoy isn't the smoothest of paths. And I know why you're up to this task. Not to become friends with him, nor to win the respect of him; but to achieve a rare book- the only one in existence. I know you highly value books, Granger, but risking your sanity on a boy who has no intention of changing his ways might drag you through the mud and back again,"

Hermione looked like she was pondering again, but it was clear to Dumbledore she had already made up her mind.

"Sir, I know this is a stupid move on my part, and I have no intention to try and change him, just to get him to cooperate for a miniscule amount of time. I need that book. Harry, Ron and I need that book desperately and you know why."

Dumbledore looked at her with genuine concern all over his aged face and nodded swiftly.

"I only wanted to give a brief warning Granger. You must be prepared for whatever Malfoy throws at you, and do try not to get him so worked up his parents get involved. Because people like you here- and I think it would be an awful shame to have you sent to Azkaban for touching their, 'darling little Draco,'" And he finished smiling, obviously joking with her.

She felt her shoulders lighten and almost tried to ask with her eyes, 'if anything happens, will you help me out of it?'

He gave a brisk nod and she smiled, pleased.

"Thank you sir!" She said beaming, "Now if you excuse me, I have to go ruin a perfectly good month of my life!"

Dumbledore gave a short chuckle and Hermione went downstairs to have a chat with Snape.

* * *

**A/N:** Ajfsdfksjaaasssklkd&YEOINdgkjnwflknsdl

I like this chapter. I don't know why- I just do. :D. Oh and sorry it's taking so long to introduce my dracoo:3 but in due time. I do not deny blah blah blah Hermione you almost admitted yourself to calling him attractive not two chapters ago. Geez. So Review to your hearts content. IF YOU DON'T YOURE A HEARTLESS BABY-EATING-PUPPY-SNATCHING-CHOCOLATE-HATING FLEIMEN. I dont know what fleimen means. Or if it's real. I just like saying that. BUT REVIEW...

....please?

~Deeevy3


End file.
